


You Are My Home, You Are My Heart

by NancyWheeler1983



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyWheeler1983/pseuds/NancyWheeler1983
Summary: As Scorpius gets home from work one day, he finds Albus waiting for him with a very important question.





	You Are My Home, You Are My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much and I wanted to write a happy Scorbus story so I hope people enjoy this! 
> 
> All characters belong to J.K Rowling, Jack Thorne and John Tiffany.

Albus had everything ready, the living room of the flat he shared with Scorpius lit up with the light of over a hundred floating candles. Every available shelf in the room was covered with a mixture of muggle and magical pictures of the two of them, from those early few years at school when they were so hopelessly awkward around each other, to more recent photos with their arms around each others’ waists, looking at one another with so much love it was infectious.

 

Albus’ personal favourite was one of them both curled up in an armchair in the Burrow. His mum had taken that photo on their Muggle disposable camera, the summer after their final year at Hogwarts, the camera a gift from his dad so they could document their first summer of freedom in 7 years. It had been the day of the annual Weasley-Potter barbeque (Scorpius had been in regular attendance since their fourth year at school) and Albus and Scorpius had both been so exhausted after all of their exams were finally over, they had fallen asleep together in one very small armchair.

 

Albus was curled up in Scorpius’ lap, his arms wrapped tightly around Scorpius’ waist, whilst Scorpius had his head rested on top of Albus’, his fingers laced through Albus’ hair. Neither boy were even aware the photo had been taken until they received the developed photographs, but it had very quickly become one of their favourites, taking pride of place on their bedside table.

 

Albus smiled down once again, looking at the photograph, before reaching his hand inside the pocket of his jeans for what felt like the twentieth time that evening. The ring he had chosen appeared to be a simple silver band but upon closer inspection, an engraving of just one word could be seen on the inside: ‘Always’.

 

‘Always’ had become their phrase, ever since Scorpius said it to Albus after their big fight in the alternate timeline. It was what they had said to each other the first time they had told each other ‘I love you’ and it was what they whispered to each other whenever the nightmares about their fourth year resurfaced, as a way of reminding themselves that they were still alive and their ordeal was over and they were together and safe.

 

It hadn’t taken Albus long after their fourth year to work out his feelings for Scorpius. He had always loved being around his best friend, but over the course of the next few months those feelings had intensified. At first, Albus just assumed it was because he knew what it felt like to be apart from Scorpius, but then it dawned on him it was much more than that. Every time Scorpius walked into a room, Albus would get butterflies in his stomach and his heart felt like it was beating so hard it was going to hammer out of his chest. The thought of spending every day for the rest of his life with Scorpius filled him with the warmest of feelings.

 

But of course, Albus being Albus, he hadn’t known how to deal with these feelings. So, instead of talking to Scorpius, he suppressed them, simply longing for Scorpius from afar. But little known to Albus, Scorpius was going through exactly the same internal crisis. Unlike Albus however, Scorpius didn’t fare well pushing down his feelings, so one day early in their fifth year, Scorpius had bravely taken the leap and spilled out exactly how he felt about Albus, expecting to lose his best friend. But what happened was the start of the most beautiful relationship.

 

That was just over 6 years ago and now it was Albus’ turn to be brave. He had known for a while now that he wanted to marry Scorpius and spend the rest of his life with him but he’d had no clue how to even go about planning a proposal. But, after lengthy discussions with Lily, his mum and even Draco himself (Albus knew Scorpius was a bit of a traditionalist when it came to these things so he made sure to ask Draco first for his permission), he had finally planned out what he hoped would be the perfect proposal.

 

Albus was quickly pulled out of his thoughts as he heard a key turn in the lock of their front door. His heart pounding in his chest, he quickly checked the ring box in his back pocket one more time before turning to face Scorpius.

 

‘Hi Albus! Merlin, you would not have believed the day I’ve had. This dragon pox crisis is really putting strain on all our resources, I feel like -’, Scorpius stopped talking abruptly when he turned around and took in the room in front of him, Albus stood at the centre nervously.

 

‘Albus...what is all this?’, Scorpius asked, looking around the room in complete disbelief as he walked over to his boyfriend.

 

Albus simply smiled and took Scorpius’ hands in his own.

 

‘I have something I want to ask you Scorp’, he said quietly and Scorpius’ eyes widened as he began to realise what was happening.

 

‘Scorpius...when I met you all those years ago on the Hogwarts Express, I had no clue how important you would become to me. I was just this kid who was so lost, who felt like they never fit in anywhere. I was so different from my family and I felt like I was never able to completely be myself with them. But then I met you’, Albus said, smiling up at Scorpius as he spoke, who was looking back at him with a look of complete wonder and love.

 

‘From the moment I met you, I felt like I could be myself. You completely accepted me for who I am and you never ever judged me. For the first time ever, I didn’t want to run, I just wanted to be with you. And over the years that’s never changed, that feeling has only gotten stronger. The person I am when I’m with you is someone I like, someone I’m actually proud of.’ Scorpius beamed down at Albus, his breath taken away by the boy standing in front of him, completely bearing his heart.

 

‘Scorpius you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You have gone through so much in your life and yet you’ve come out of it all smiling and I still can’t believe how lucky I am that you want to spend your life with me. You are kind and selfless and completely bonkers a lot of the time but I wouldn’t change you for the world’, Albus chuckled, rubbing his hand over the back of Scorpius’ thumb as he spoke.

 

‘I can’t ever imagine my life without you and I don’t ever want to have to, because you make my world a brighter place. Scorp, you are my home, and you are my heart. The single greatest blessing life has ever given me is you’, Albus whispered, letting go of one of his boyfriend’s hands so he could reach into his back pocket for the ring box.

 

Tears were now streaming down Scorpius’ cheeks as held his breath, unable to speak for fear of ruining the moment.

 

Albus then got down on one knee, pulling the box out of his pocket and opening it up, his own eyes beginning to fill with tears.

 

‘Scorpius Malfoy, I love you more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me. Will you marry me?’, Albus asked, his voice breaking as he spoke.

 

A second of a beat passed before Scorpius nodded, saying, ‘Yes yes yes! Oh yes I’ll marry you Albus, a million times yes!’.

 

Albus’ face broke into the biggest smile, tears falling down his cheeks to match his fiance’s as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Scorpius’ neck, pulling Scorpius into a passionate kiss, their tears mingling together.

 

The kiss was only short before the two pulled away, laughing and crying at the same, Albus resting his forehead against Scorpius’ as he looked into his eyes.

 

‘I love you so much Albus, I can’t believe you did all of this. This is just so wonderfully perfect’, Scorpius said quietly, his smile never leaving his face as he brought his hands up to cup Albus’ cheeks, pulling his fiance in for another gentle kiss.

 

‘I meant every word, Scorp’, Albus whispered as they pulled apart slightly. ‘I’m so lucky to have you, so unbelievably lucky I have to pinch myself sometimes.’

 

‘That’s exactly how I feel Albus. I still can’t quite believe that you want to be with me and that I get to wake up to you every morning.’, Scorpius smiled, his hands moving to rest on Albus’ hips.

 

‘I love you’, Albus whispered against Scorpius lips, Scorpius’ smile matching his own.

 

Scorpius pulled Albus in for another short kiss, before softly replying ‘Always’.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people enjoyed it! As always, feedback is greatly appreciated! :-)


End file.
